West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour
From March 2009 to August 2010 Kasabian toured in support of their third album, West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background Following a handful of UK gigs and festival appearances throughout 2008, the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum tour started on 23 March 2009 in Margate and finished on 22 August 2010 at V Festival, Chelmsford, covering 20 countries in between, including the band's first ever performances in Denmark, Austria, Poland, Malaysia, Luxembourg and the Czech Republic. Kasabian supported Oasis at ten gigs in June and July 2009. In June 2010 they supported Muse twice in Italy and France, in August 2010 they supported U2 at three gigs in Germany and Italy. Songs performed From Kasabian *Club Foot *Cutt Off *I.D. *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) *Processed Beats *Reason Is Treason *Test Transmission *U Boat From Empire *Empire *Last Trip (In Flight) *Me Plus One *Shoot The Runner *Stuntman *Sun Rise Light Flies *The Doberman From West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *Fast Fuse *Fire *Ladies And Gentlemen (Roll The Dice) *Secret Alphabets *Swarfiga *Thick As Thieves *Take Aim *Underdog *West Ryder Silver Bullet *Where Did All The Love Go? *Vlad The Impaler B-Sides & Covers *Black Whistler *I Feel Love *Julie & The Moth Man *Runaway *You Got The Love Tour dates 2009 2010 Arena tour Opening acts *The Hours *Jersey Budd *Fight Like Apes (22 June 2009) *Dark Horses *Twisted Wheel (22 July 2009) *Amorphous Androgynous (21 October 2009) *Reverend And The Makers (10 - 27 November 2009) *Delphic (2 December 2009) *Crystal Fighters (2 December 2009) *Kissy Sell Out (2 December 2009) *Drums Of Death (2 December 2009) *Philadelphia Grand Jury (20 January 2010) *Fearless Vampire Killers (25 January 2010) *Control (8 February 2010) *The Sore Losers (31 May 2010) *Roman Fischer (1 June 2010) *Wagons (23 July 2010) *Little Red (24 and 25 July 2010) *Across The Delta (8 August 2010) *Ash (19 August 2010) Trivia *On 23 March 2009 in Margate, Underdog was performed live for the first time *On 16 May 2009 in Brighton, Where Did All The Love Go? was performed live for the first time *On 13 June 2009 in Swindon, Swarfiga was performed live for the first time *On 24 June 2009 in Nottingham, Take Aim was performed live for the first time *On 21 October 2009 in London, West Ryder Silver Bullet was performed live for the first time *On 23 October 2009 in Paris, Julie & The Moth Man was performed live for the first time *On 24 October 2009 in Lyon, Secret Alphabets was performed live for the first time *At all gigs where Dark Horses supported the band, Tom joined them during their set for Count Me In, in turn Lisa later provided the female vocals for West Ryder Silver Bullet *On 14, 15 and 27 November 2009, as well as on 16 February 2010, Noel Fielding joined Kasabian on stage during Vlad The Impaler *From 19 to 22 February 2010 drum tech Laurie Jenkins replaced Ian, who had a broken finger *On 27 June 2010 at Rock A Field Festival, guitar tech Dave White replaced Chris on bass, later swapping instruments with Serge for L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) *On 6 August 2010 in Turin, Dave replaced Jay, who was ill Tour book An official tour programme was sold on the arena tour in November 2009 and at some 2010 gigs. It contains a tour diary written by Serge, covering the first part of the West Ryder promo tour between May and October 2009, and previously unseen photographs of the band by WIZ. It also contains several asylum-themed pictures, graphics from the album sleeve and quotes throughout. Releases and broadcasts *Video footage of Kasabian's Teenage Cancer Trust gig on 27 March 2009 was released on the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album *A six-track EP was released from iTunes Festival 2009 *Fast Fuse and Thick As Thieves from the gig in Sheffield on 23 November 2009 were released as b-sides on the Vlad The Impaler single *The gig on 27 November 2009 in Dublin was later released in full on the Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album References Category:Tours